Hanna Jade
Hanna Jade was a Mandalorian bounty hunter who worked for the Hutt Cartel and occassionally the Empire. Specializing in close quarters combat and highly effective against Jedi, Hanna was not beyond doing smaller jobs that paid well. Biography Born on Dxun, one of the four moons of Onderon, to two Mandalorians, Hanna was raised in the harsh environment filled with wild beasts. Trained to fight from a very young age, Hanna always preferred vibroblades as opposed to blasters, as she felt that fighting with a blaster was not personal enough. Eventually, she left the Onderon system to make a living for herself. Starting out by finding work on Nar Shaddaa, Hanna eventually gained renown with the Hutts after she killed a rogue Dark Jedi who was meddling in their affairs. Nem'ro the Hutt, who watched the holorecording of Hanna's fight on the streets of Jiguuna, was impressed by the hunter's prowess and employed her, giving her many jobs. With more credits on hand, Hanna switched out her classic Mandalorian armour for a custom-built set more suited for her fighting style. In 3642 BBY, Nem'ro hired Hanna to track down and kill the elusive smuggler Ven Stargazer, who owed the Hutt a large sum of money. Working alongside a group of pirates (mostly for the usage of their ship), Hanna tracked down Ven and killed him and his wife. However, their daughter Lana managed to evade her. ]]Upon returning to Nem'ro, Hanna was given Stargazer's ship, because Nem'ro was "in a good mood at the time." Hanna, who had needed a personal ship, gladly accepted the gift and made good use of the ship as she went on various other hunts. Five years later, Lana Stargazer, now the Sith assassin Skiia, detected Hanna in the Outer Rim Territories. Seeking to eradicate her past, Skiia snuck on board the Starhawk when it was docked in a station, and dueled Hanna when she returned. Hanna, being extremely skilled with her vibroblade, managed to hold Skiia at bay. However, the duel was only a ruse. Skiia had activated the anti-personnel turrets of the Starhawk and as she feigned retreat, she led Hanna directly into the line of fire of a turret. Though her armour took the hit well, it surprised her, leaving an opening in her defence which Skiia used to behead the bounty hunter. Personality and Traits Often misunderstood as cold and bloodthirsty, Hanna is not one who enjoys or is indifferent to killing. She only kills if it is part of the job, but the one thing she enjoys the most is combat. To her, combat is more than a way to resolve conflicts or to channel anger, but an art, and as such, one who fights must feel the fight. This has caused her to, for the most part, use close-quarters combat, as it is more intense and personal. She is not beyond using blasters, however, as she does have wrist lasers installed on her armour. Personal Appearance Hanna Jade is often described as beautiful, yet with a certain wild and deadly appearance. She is a woman of more or less average height, having raven-black hair and greyish eyes. Her facial features are generally concealed by armour, although there are times when she choose not to wear any. Abilities In combat, Jade opts to use a single vibrosword, usually made of lightsaber-resistant material. She had learned to use the weapon from her fellow Mandalorians, and was never trained in Jedi or Sith lightsaber combat, although she can and has used a lightsaber before. Her combat style would be closest to Form 2. In addition to her vibrosword, Jade can use vibroknives to deadly efficiency, whether by concealing or throwing them. She has only mediocre aim with a blaster, however, she is good with other technology such as her armour, and is an excellent slicer as well. Equipment ]]Hanna Jade originally made use of her Mandalorian armour, equipped with wrist lasers, concealed weapons, a jetpack, a flamethrower, and a dart launcher. Eventually, she decided that the armour was too cumbersome for her fighting style and began to wear it less on hunts. When she earned enough credits, she ordered custom made and lighter armour, which had less functions but was more suited to her needs.